The present invention relates to an organic semiconductor device using an organic semiconductor layer.
Recently, semiconductor integrated circuits are expected to become even more highly integrated and densely packed. However, it is expected that the conventional operating principles for elements will run into limits on the degrees of integration and packing in the near future, so substantially new techniques are required.